J'ai rendez-vous avec vous
by californiquation
Summary: Tu vois, il se trouve que par un mystérieux concours de circonstances, je suis présentement nu, et toi aussi. Sais-tu ce que l'on fait habituellement dans ces cas-là ?


**DISLAIMER** : **Aucun des personnages présents dans ce texte ne m'appartient, **à mon grand regret,** pas plus que leur musique. Le titre de cette histoire est à la base celui d'une chanson de Georges Brassens, que je ne possède pas non plus**, donc**.**

**ATTENTION** : Comme vous avez pu le deviner, **cette fiction traite de relation homosexuelles, et de relations homosexuelles explicites**, même**. Si cela vous dérange d'une quelconque manière, vous voilà prévenu.**

Bonjour ! Je suis apparemment la première française à publier sur ce fandom (pourtant il me semblait avoir vu des fictions Gorillaz françaises il y a un moment... mais bref). Je désirerais juste effectuer quelques précisions d'ordre pratique :

- Stu est le diminutif de Stuart, qui est le prénom de 2D.**  
**

- Slim Shady est un personnage fictif que joue Eminem dans ses premiers clips, et en gros il est pervers, violent, et rassemble un bon paquet de péchés.

Si jamais vous lisez en écoutant de la musique (personnellement il m'arrive d'écrire en écoutant de la musique), je vous conseille en fond sonore à peu près n'importe quelle chanson de Gorillaz évidemment (avec une ptite préférence pour Last Living souls, Rhinestone eyes ou Feel good inc), ou l'album de Selah Sue entier, qui est trouvable sur youtube et que je trouve vraiment très beau dans son ensemble, comme ça, tel quel (et oui, l'auteur fait un peu critique musicale), OU BIEN encore le titre queremos paz de Gotan Project. Ou, si écouter et lire du français en même temps ne vous dérange pas, Ton invitation de Louise Attaque fait bien l'affaire aussi. En revanche, même si de mon point de vue il est quasi-vital d'avoir écouté Brassens au moins une fois dans sa vie, je vous déconseille de le mêler à ce texte (il se retournerait dans sa tombe). Particulièrement J'ai rendez-vous avec vous, qui en fait n'a rien à voir avec la choucroute. Mais alors là vraiment rien.

Sur ce, bravo si vous avez lu ce blabla en entier, et bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était un soir comme un autre à Essex ; par la fenêtre crasseuse de son studio, Murdoc avait une vue imprenable sur les centaines, les milliers de buildings qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres. Treizième étage, normal. Pas d'ascenseur ; ça aurait pu faire chier, mais Murdoc passait trop peu de temps chez lui pour s'en soucier vraiment. Il pouvait bien se taper ces putains de marches deux fois par semaine, ça n'allait pas le tuer.

La lumière sanglante, et les vapeurs polluées qui montaient dans le couchant. Une ambiance étrange, un peu mélancolique peut-être. Et Murdoc, à moitié à poil, vautré sur son canapé dégueulasse, en train de tirer sur sa dernière cigarette il allait devoir en racheter bientôt. Avant bientôt, même, puisque là maintenant l'envie d'enchaîner les clopes sans plus s'arrêter lui démangeait le bout des doigts et la gorge. Mais… Ouais, on y revenait, treize conneries d'étages.

Murdoc réfléchit. Dans sa petite tête, les choses vont vite ; pas la force de monopoliser beaucoup de neurones ce soir, donc pas de subtilité. De toute façon Murdoc n'est pas subtil, il prend ce qu'il veut et si ça emmerde le monde, et bien, il emmerde le monde.

C'est un morceau d'Eminem traversant ses murs épais comme du papier filtre qui décide Murdoc à se bouger. Slim Shady ferait quelque chose, à sa place : un truc de parasite, chiant et mesquin.

Murdoc prend son portable sous une pile de journaux – ou de magazines, ou de revues pr0n, il n'est plus sûr – et compose un numéro à l'instinct. Après trois sonneries, c'est la voix rêveuse de 2D qui lance un petit Allo peu convaincu.

" Salut Stu. J'ai une idée de morceau, ça te dirait de venir ? "

Un silence, puis un soupir, puis un bruit de vêtements froissés, puis :

" Euh, tu es où ?

- Chez moi. L'appartement, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, oui oui. "

Murdoc fronce les sourcils ; pour lui, une telle absence d'enthousiasme relève de l'insubordination. Dans un schéma où Murdoc est à la fois le centre du monde et son maître absolu, évidemment.

" Alors, tu viens ? J'y pense, si en chemin tu peux m'acheter des clopes c'est bien. Pas les tiennes, hein, elles sont dégueulasses.

- … Ok, grésille faiblement 2D. J'arrive. "

Et il raccroche : il est comme ça 2D, aucune volonté les trois quarts du temps, et ce n'est pas évident de comprendre que l'idée de monter treize étages pour les beaux yeux d'un mec chiant et sale comme Murdoc l'ennuie en profondeur, mais que la perspective de faire de la musique le pousse à se lever de son lit pour la première fois de la journée.

Murdoc le sait, et 2D sait qu'il sait. Tous les deux, c'est une relation un peu étrange, pour laquelle personne ne fait d'effort et qui pourtant se renforce insidieusement avec les années au lieu de s'essouffler. C'est une mauvaise herbe qui pousse sans rien demander à personne ; et là, ils sont en plein dans les joies de l'interdépendance.

En attendant sa douce et tendre… future clope, Murdoc décide d'entreprendre quelque chose. Il pourrait, par exemple, remettre la main sur le merveilleux narguilé d'un mètre cinquante de haut, authentique, from Africa et tout, qui s'abîme quelque part sous d'autres merveilles oubliées et qu'il a bien envie d'allumer depuis quelques jours. Ouais, il pourrait. À la place, il tire doucement sur sa cigarette pour l'économiser un peu, et sa main gauche descend de son ventre à son aine, lentement, suivant un chemin sinueux de poils et de muscles. Chemin de paradis, mille fois arpenté et redécouvert avec délices. La vraie histoire d'amour de Murdoc, c'est le sexe. Oh mec, si il pouvait épouser l'allégorie du sexe, putain, ça serait le pied.

Curieusement, c'est souvent après avoir parlé à 2D que cette chaleur monte entre ses jambes. Murdoc n'est pas débile, et il a bien compris le message – ou plutôt le signal de son GPS interne qui voudrait explorer de nouveaux horizons – mais il sait que son chanteur, lui, est plutôt léger du crâne. Et qu'il prendrait peur, ou qu'il ne comprendrait rien. Et ça serait merdique, parce que le stupre, on s'y vautre à deux. Ouais, merdique. Alors Murdoc attend, pour une fois il ne brusque pas les choses, il se tâte et il se tapit, il attend son heure l'heure où sa langue pourra enfin se fourrer là où… Oh oui, là, c'est ça… Oh, putain…

Et Murdoc vient, une main crispée sur son ventre et l'autre sur son sexe, il grogne, se contracte puis se détend après l'orgasme. Une branlette vite fait, juste histoire de sentir encore plus mauvais, bien joué mon pote. C'est clair que tu vas lever de la belette comme ça. De la belette malodorante et défoncée, une sale radasse dans un bar minable, qu'il faudra peut-être même payer à la fin. Et qui le laissera sur sa faim, de toute façon.

Justement, on sonne ; Murdoc se lève péniblement, grimace un peu en sentant l'humidité poisseuse entre ses jambes, pour ouvrir à un 2D passablement essoufflé et crevé, comme toujours. T'as aucune endurance mec, ça craint, sors-toi un peu les doigts.

" Bon, je vais prendre un bain, lance le bassiste en faisant demi-tour immédiatement, sans même prêter attention au sac que tient son acolyte. T'as qu'à te ramener avec mes cigarettes, et le narguilé si tu le trouves. "

2D observe le dos brun, nu, les omoplates qui roulent tandis que Murdoc part se faire couler un bain. Il en était sûr, que ça n'aurait aucun rapport avec la musique ; la seule question, c'est de savoir si Murdoc voulait juste le faire chier ou se recharger en clopes. De toute façon, il a les deux maintenant, et aux frais de la princesse. En même temps, Murdoc et 2D font panier commun depuis qu'ils ont pris conscience qu'ils avaient la même vision de l'argent, à savoir… Et bien, une sorte d'aveuglement commun en fait. Un truc pratique, mais pas très marrant en soit, et encore moins intéressant. Si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire.

Pendant que l'eau coule, 2D soulève au hasard un monticule de saloperies parmi tant d'autres, et sans doute parce que le destin l'a pris en pitié, tombe sur le fameux narguilé. Un paquet de cette bouillie de tabac qu'on met dedans traîne à côté, et il la prend au vol. Il trouve aussi un vieux bout de charbon, comme quoi Murdoc n'est pas aussi bordélique qu'on le croit.

Le chanteur se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et se laisse tomber assis sur le carrelage, disposant devant lui tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour transformer cette petite pièce en étuve. Murdoc se déshabille sans rien dire, ce n'était pas comme si 2D ne l'avait pas déjà vu à poil un bon millier de fois, et se glisse dans l'eau brûlante. Sa baignoire est étroite, mais bon, c'est la ville, hein.

Il attrape le paquet de cigarettes tout neuf que 2D lui a acheté et, sans attendre, s'en allume une. Il tire bien fort et expire une fumée épaisse par les narines. Eau chaude et nicotine ; merveilleux.

Pendant ce temps, le Stu, assis en tailleur, a bourré le narguilé avec un mélange d'herbe et de cette mélasse au tabac dont on ne veut surtout pas connaître la composition. Parfum menthe : Murdoc, quoi qu'on en dise, a bon goût.

" Ferme la porte, " lance le brun tandis que le miroir commence à se recouvrir de milliers de gouttelettes d'eau.

Sa tâche accomplie, 2D se rassoit en tailleur sur un tapis de bain, et se perd dans la contemplation fascinée de toutes ces gouttes qui tracent des sentiers aqueux le long de la surface lisse. Ça le fait penser à de la sueur, quand elle trace sa route le long de l'échine de Murdoc, sinuant entre les imperfections de cette peau dure, marquée par une vie passée à se foutre en l'air…

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'air était devenu presque irrespirable dans la pièce entièrement carrelée. Un mélange de vapeur, de la fumée parfumée du narguilé et de celle, plus âpre, des cigarettes de Murdoc emplissait tout l'espace disponible, floutant les contours, arrondissant les angles et rendant la respiration de plus en plus difficile. Devant l'apathie évidente de son compagnon, Stu se leva et ouvrit la minuscule fenêtre de la salle de bain, pas plus grande qu'un écran d'ordinateur. Une colonne de fumée sans doute très visible s'en échappa, tandis que l'atmosphère redevenait respirable.

Murdoc, qui somnolait, se redressa soudainement dans l'eau trouble de son bain.

" Merde, c'est quoi ce courant d'air ? Il fait froid là ! Ferme ça tout de suite, t'es con ou quoi ? "

Pour couper court à ce qui aurait pu devenir une pluie ininterrompue de reproches, 2D s'exécuta et ferma l'unique voie d'aération. Alors qu'il se réinstallait, il ôta son tee-shirt pour essayer de diminuer cette sensation pénible de chaleur sale. Il avait l'impression que sa peau devenait poisseuse, et les fringues de Murdoc en vrac sur le sol, dont il émanait des odeurs de sueur et de sexe, n'arrangeaient rien.

Le malheureux Stu eut soudainement l'impression que l'air se chargeait de phéromones, et ses yeux morts s'écarquillèrent quand le bassiste grogna depuis son bain que, au lieu de rester là à suer comme un porc, 2D n'avait qu'à venir le rejoindre.

Après quelques gestes affolés et confus, Stu laissa tomber ses bras sur le sol ; il passa un moment immobile à fixer un point vague en essayant de peser le pour et le contre, mais la situation s'avéra vite trop complexe pour lui, et il finit par ôter ses vêtements restants sans se poser plus de questions. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre, hein ? Et puis Murdoc avait raison, comme toujours.

Une jambe puis la deuxième, 2D se glissa dans l'eau brûlante. Il s'y enfonça gaiement, et le bain débordait un peu à présent, mais qui s'en souciait ?

Les jambes repliées contre le corps, en face de Murdoc qui lui ne se privait pas pour s'étaler au maximum, étendant ses guiboles poilues de part et d'autre du corps maigre de son chanteur, Stu ne parvenait plus à identifier ce qui lui semblait bizarre cinq secondes auparavant. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux, et qu'ils savaient tout du corps de l'autre – enfin, autant que faire se peut sans entretenir des rapports plus, hum, profonds. C'était même étonnant que la situation actuelle ne se soit pas présentée plus tôt, et Stu se dit qu'ils pourraient en faire une habitude, parce que lui, il aimait bien les bains à plusieurs. En toute innocence.

C'était sans doute l'herbe, mais là, à cet instant où il était quand même très vulnérable devant un type qui – personne ne le savait mieux que lui – était capable du pire, 2D se sentait détendu comme rarement. Et peu importait si il sentait maintenant les orteils de son vis-à-vis glisser le long de sa cuisse gauche, tandis que ce dernier faisait des contorsions pour attraper un flacon de shampoing situé au-delà de l'épaule du chanteur, c'est-à-dire beaucoup trop loin pour que la tâche soit réalisable sans...

Et ça ne rata pas, Murdoc glissa et s'éclata sur le ventre dans la baignoire, ce qui, au vu des dimensions de celle-ci, signifiait qu'une bonne moitié de son corps massif vint écraser celui infiniment plus fragile de Stu. Stu qui ne se priva pas pour émettre un gémissement douloureux, et pour repousser à coups de pieds l'infâme masse bouffeuse d'espace vital.

" Laisse, je le fais, souffla le chanteur avec son éternelle intonation fatiguée, quoique aussi un peu agacée pour l'occasion.

- Hmgrpf, " grogna Murdoc en se réinstallant dans sa position initiale.

L'acariâtre bassiste se frotta le genou droit – où commençait déjà à fleurir un bleu – d'un air quasi-boudeur, et se refusa à tout geste quand 2D lui tendit le flacon responsable. Alors, avec un énième soupir, Stu fit quelque chose qui poussa son pote aquatique à oublier un temps son humiliation : il bascula à quatre pattes entre les jambes du bassiste, versa une généreuse rasade du produit ambré dans sa main et, à genoux, commença de farfouiller dans les cheveux au sommet de la tête mécontente qui lui faisait face. L'expression de Murdoc à cette seconde eût certainement valu de l'or, mais il n'y avait aucun témoin autre qu'un jeune homme légèrement abruti et concentré sur l'abomination capillaire dans laquelle il avait enfoncé les doigts, autant dire pas de témoin du tout.

Au bout de quelques secondes dans cette position inconfortable, le brun finit par se retourner, et se vautra à moitié sur le corps nu de son chanteur tout en présentant bien son crâne. C'était égoïste, c'était désagréable pour son infortuné compagnon, mais c'était tout Murdoc et le dernier choqué par ce comportement d'immonde parasite fut bien 2D, à la fois à cause de l'habitude, des vapeurs d'eau et, ne le nions pas, d'une espèce de fascination. Il se demanda un instant qui, excepté des professionnelles et quelques (insérer terme péjoratif) de passage, avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Murdoc dans une semblable position d'abandon. A priori, pas énormément de monde ; sans pousser la réflexion plus avant, Stu plongea ses doigts dans la masse brune désordonnée et commença de masser ce crâne irrégulier, boîte pleine de secrets que personne ne voulait connaître.

De contentement, Murdoc ferma les yeux, et un sourire un peu malsain étira ses lèvres. Une odeur d'épices émanait de la mousse épaisse qui coulait lentement le long de sa nuque, alors que des mains un peu rêches parcouraient encore et encore sa peau mate.

" Je crois que c'est du sang, lança 2D en extrayant une croûte noire du magma qu'il explorait.

- Pas le mien, " rétorqua le bassiste avec délectation.

Et la discussion s'arrêta là ; ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entretenir une conversation, et surtout dans ces circonstances. Les mains de Stu, qui si elles avaient pu s'exprimer auraient sans nul doute été aussi connes que leur propriétaire, commencèrent à dériver le long des épaules offertes, du cou dégagé, retraçant avec mille hésitations des cicatrices que 2D connaissait, d'autres dont il ne savait rien, et cela ne l'intéressait de toute façon pas. Murdoc mentait, de toute manière. Il mentait quand il disait vouloir composer un morceau, mentait quand il disait « juste » prendre un bain, mentait même quand il disait avoir besoin de clopes, songeait le chanteur. Il comprenait confusément que le corps dont les muscles et les imperfections frottaient contre sa peau était un piège tendu avec patience. Mais enfin, qu'y pouvait-il, lui ? Il était toujours la victime de l'histoire, ça devait être écrit quelque part là haut.

Puis une main. Un contact sur sa cuisse, qui chez Murdoc pouvait n'avoir aucun sens particulier. Pouvait, tout était dans ce mot. 2D prit conscience de cette nouvelle inconnue dans l'équation sans rien dire. Il continuait simplement, avec obstination, de masser cette chair dure et noueuse qui pesait jusqu'à son ventre. Ce ne fut pas la sensation d'ongles courts griffant sa jambe qui l'interrompit, ni le râle sorti des tréfonds de ce corps mystérieux sur le sien. Non, l'erreur vint de ce mouvement très félin que fit Murdoc en changeant de position, de l'éclat sombre dans ses yeux, et surtout de la bouche qui s'écrasa brutalement sur la sienne. Le signal que le rideau des suppositions venait d'être soulevé, par des dents agressives et un sexe turgescent.

Tout est chaud, Stu, dès lors que les peaux se frottent, que les lèvres se heurtent, qu'une langue anormalement pointue vient réclamer son dû à l'entrée de toi.

Personne n'était novice dans cette affaire, ils l'avaient anticipée de longue date (consciemment ou pas), et l'amour des corps était une question d'intimité avant d'interroger le genre ou même les sentiments. Toutes ces notions complexes s'introduisirent dans le jeune homme devenu un territoire à explorer, un partenaire à découvrir pour Murdoc. Pourquoi, comment, qui voulait quoi, devenaient très clairs à cet instant, et Stu ne pouvait qu'opiner du chef, principalement parce que sa bouche était occupée à aspirer par à coups un air brûlant et humide tandis que l'autre descendait dans son cou en produisant des sons mouillés qui n'étaient pas dus uniquement au bain.

Et le temps qui s'écoulait paraissait faire des siennes, parce que ça avait beau ne faire que quelques secondes, 2D était infoutu de se rappeler des étapes qui avaient précédé ce moment où son corps nu était recouvert par le corps nu de Murdoc, et maintenant il sentait très distinctement sur son épaule la douleur qui disait « je vais laisser des marques ». Il soupira et, dans un geste presque tendre, enlaça la tête brune, la pressa contre son torse, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux et la mousse.

Ce fut très bref avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous les deux à tousser et à crachoter, l'un parce qu'il avait respiré de la mousse, et l'autre parce qu'il n'avait plus d'air du tout dans une étreinte maladroite. Murdoc manqua glisser en se reculant, vacilla un peu, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent alors, et qui n'avait rien d'enamouré, disait simplement « Bon, d'accord, on en est là. Et maintenant ? ». Stu aurait pu rester des heures avec cette expression interloquée sur le visage, attendant inutilement que les choses se dénouent d'elles-mêmes – ou que leurs érections respectives retombent –, mais le deuxième occupant de la baignoire était d'une autre trempe. Sans souci de pudeur, Murdoc se mit debout et, un pied puis l'autre, arriva sur le tapis de bain ignoble à une extrémité duquel commençait de refroidir le narguilé. Puis, posément, il se pencha, saisit Stu sous les aisselles, le souleva en grognant, le sortit de la baignoire et le posa face à lui.

Ça ne servait à rien d'attendre, attendre quoi ? Murdoc embrassa à nouveau, avec plus d'urgence, plus d'agressivité, ses mains fortes vinrent agripper le dos de Stu pendant que des mains faibles se perdaient entre ses cheveux et sa nuque, lui arrachant de longs frissons d'anticipations. Il avait envie, maintenant, de se laisser tomber par terre sur son chanteur, juste en perdant leur fragile équilibre, et de reprendre son exploration. Mais ils se feraient très mal, tous les deux. Alors il s'accrocha à des os pointus, et Stu enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches à lui. Et oh,les frottements, quand il pressait leurs deux corps…

Portant Stu comme ça, Murdoc tituba jusqu'à sa chambre, et s'affala sur son lit. Qu'importait, à ce moment, que le mince drap sensé le recouvrir soit passablement chiffonné et pas du tout en place ? Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était de pouvoir continuer à presser les hanches de Stu contre les siennes. Etourdi de plaisir, il se retourna, assit son chanteur à califourchon sur lui. Il avait l'air perdu, comme toujours, mais ses yeux mi-clos et sa bouche entrouverte le disaient assez consentant. Avec un sourire machiavélique, Murdoc entreprit de masser leurs deux érections ensemble, lentement, lascivement. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un mec avant. Mais ça lui venait tout seul, l'inspiration, il voulait dire. Et de toute manière il était fait pour ça – le sexe.

Le plaisir montait, aigu, il le sentait bander en lui tous les muscles qui ne l'étaient pas déjà ; il voyait aussi le corps de Stu qui ondulait, vibrait, se crispait, il voyait les yeux morts fermés puis ouverts alternativement. Murdoc savait que ce seul souvenir serait la garantie de branlettes fantastiques dans le futur. Avec un énorme sourire, il cessa tout mouvement, gardant simplement les choses en main, et il se redressa avant de darder sa langue terriblement longue dans la direction de Stu, comme un reptile. Lequel Stu eut une réaction à la fois sale et excitante en venant lécher et goûter ce petit bout de son corps – et seulement celui-là, mais il aurait voulu autre chose, oh oui, Stu, il y aurait un endroit tellement plus adapté où poser tes lèvres… Tandis que l'orgasme disparaissait doucement sous la surface, tout près de les cueillir, ils se rallongèrent d'un accord tacite. Et avec lenteur, ils frottèrent leurs corps humides, ils caressèrent des bras mélangés, des côtes saillantes et des cous brûlants. Mais ça ne pouvait pas suffire ; ça n'aurait jamais pu, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Murdoc, c'était trop de calme, et surtout une sensation se réveillait dans son ventre, mais très psychologique, pour une fois. Il y avait cette envie qu'il avait toujours eue, gardée en latence, le désir intense de toucher au plus profond de la créature inatteignable au creux de ses doigts. Stu qui se dérobait toujours, Stu qui tournoyait en tous sens, Stu l'abruti, Stu sans rime ni raison. Et là, il le tenait tellement tremblant et plus à sa merci que jamais auparavant. Oh mon dieu. On y était, elle était quelque part, la nécessité de concrétiser ce que commençaient ses doigts, qui avaient effleuré, puis marqué, qui entamaient maintenant de toutes autres caresses.

Et ce fut… ce fut terrible. S'insérer dans ce corps, sentir Stu autour de lui fondre sur cette épine plantée dans sa chair, contracter chaque muscle, attendre, crispé, la suite de la fête. Ça n'avait rien de bien. C'était juste, pour Murdoc, ce besoin immédiat de jouir, de mordre, de griffer, de posséder le jeune homme sous lui sur tous les plans. Que Stu le voie, le sente, le hume, le goûte, qu'il ait sa respiration sifflante de gros fumeur dans les oreilles, que son univers se réduise à ses sens et que lui, le maître, l'incarnation de la débauche, s'infiltre dans ses oreilles et son nez et ses doigts et sa bouche et ses yeux. Tout. Murdoc voulait tout, maintenant, impérieusement, et rire de la terre ravagée qu'il laisserait derrière lui.

Mais il fallut bien commencer à bouger, et faire comme si ce bouquet de sensations hallucinatoires ne lui avait pas éclaté à la gueule. Il devait être parti, complètement parti. Parce que s'éreinter sur le corps offert de Stu, l'ouvrir à le casser pendant tout le temps qui suivit fut le plus brutal, long et intense bonheur de sa vie. Pour autant qu'un être comme Murdoc puisse parler de bonheur. Il voyait l'écume mousser, des gouttes de sueur ramper, et il y avait le goût du sang mais il ne savait plus où commençait son corps et où finissait celui de Stu. Il ne pouvait que les imaginer, tordus, grotesques, devenus un double humain vagissant et pathétique, mais déchainé quelque part sous un flux qui emportait tout. Alors non, ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas bon. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être, comment aurait-ce été possible ?

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'ils se furent tous deux imprégnés de la semence de l'autre, et qu'ils purent enfin se laisser tomber avec épuisement sur le matelas maltraité sans repartir dans la seconde étancher cette soif insupportable, que Stu et Murdoc se regardèrent enfin dans les yeux. Il n'y eut personne pour avoir ces réflexes idiots d'amoureux, comme s'embrasser : Murdoc vint juste poser sa tête sur le ventre chaud de Stu, et longtemps il écouta le flot apaisé de sa respiration, les lents battements du cœur de sa proie, puis surtout cette petite voix triomphante qui murmurait sa victoire conquise de haute lutte. Et il prit comme un aveux la main calleuse venue se nicher dans ses cheveux humides. Et il devinait le sourire paresseux, qu'il imaginait vaincu, de son chanteur. Son chanteur. A lui.

_Épilogue :_

" Vous avez un problème ? "

C'était Noodle, et sa fucking perspicacité qui n'était hélas jamais très loin. 2D soupira sans répondre, comme il faisait la moitié du temps, et Murdoc grogna un « mêle toi de ton cul ». Ce fut finalement le chanteur qui prit la peine de répondre, quand il eut intercepté une lueur féroce sous les mèches d'encre de la minuscule chinoise.

" Il n'aime pas ma mélodie, pour la dernière chanson.

- Ah ? s'étonna la petite fille avant de poursuivre dans son mauvais anglais, mais je la trouve très bien, moi.

- Ouais, mais toi t'as un solo, intervint Murdoc en s'allumant une clope. Moi j'ai quedal. Et ça fait chier. "

Les trois autres s'abstinrent de faire remarquer le manque de fondement total de cette remarque, puisque l'irascible bassiste avait utilisé les partitions pour allumer un barbecue sans même les lire.

" On en reparlera plus tard, " suggéra simplement 2D.

Et à la surprise générale, Murdoc se contenta de répondre avec un sourire torve :

" Plus tard, ouais. Tu veux une de mes clopes ? Elles sont dégueulasses les tiennes. "

* * *

(Où l'auteur a l'impression de donner du porno) (Où est l'intrigue ?)

Merci de m'avoir lue en entier, je serai évidemment ravie d'avoir votre avis (ravi, vot-ravi. Hahaha.), mais honnêtement ne vous forcez pas. Je n'en ai besoin ni pour mon égo, ni pour ma motivation.


End file.
